


"Why Lucio?"

by speed_rac3r



Series: The Arcana: Eridaeus x Lucio [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Concerned Asra (The Arcana), Drabble, Lucio (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, M/M, Power of Love, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speed_rac3r/pseuds/speed_rac3r
Summary: Asra asks Eridaeus one question about his love interest: Why?
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Arcana: Eridaeus x Lucio [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909075
Kudos: 2





	"Why Lucio?"

**Author's Note:**

> Last of the drabble I made for this pair -- very short, simple, but sweet. ^^ Hope you enjoyed as always!

“I really mean it, why _him_ , of all the people in the realms?”

Asra's question stung Eridæus a little, even if the magician wasn't necessarily in the wrong to ask it. From making a deal with the Devil, imprisoning Asra's parents into the Magical Realm for who knows how long, and trying to kill off his own parents using dark magic from the Wyrm of Pestilence, Lucio was a _real_ piece of work.

Eridæus sipped the cup of _Korichny_ in thought, “...He tries.”

“Just that?” The white-haired man shook his head with concern. “He could slip up again.”

“But he's doing a lot more than what he's done back then,” Eridæus reminded him. “Yes, prying it out of him takes some time—okay, that's an understatement, it's more like pulling out teeth from a boar—but he's not blatantly trying to hurt anyone.”

Asra sighed, “You could have gone for someone a lot less taxing?”

“Well, he's got a good heart.” Eridæus took another sip. “He's easy to read and he tries his best. So, unless he decides to pull something funny on me, I'm sticking with him.”

Asra took a moment to think before slowly nodding, “You know yourself best, Eridæus.”

With that, the two continued the rest of the day honing in Eridæus' casting skills and practicing Tarot readings for future customers.


End file.
